Pressure
by Eternity Wing
Summary: A happy ending for Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight...maybe.After tradgedy blew them apart could an enemy bring them back together.Guilt and lies will resurface and old grievances re-ignited.BrambleclawxSquirrelflight and maybe some LeafxCrow later on.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the warriors characters. This was inspired by Quenn`s song Under Pressure.

* * *

**Pressure**

It was a fox that played Cupid. Without knowing it had; no one else realised either. It had been hunting a mouse when it had scented a whiff of cats. It was the locals; the rather anti-fox locals. He sheathed his claws and snarled inside a patch of undergrowth. Soon after he heard the light footsteps gently padding softly along the earthen path. His beady yellow eyes caught sight of the first one. It was a dark ginger female. He did not wait to see more. He sprung out on to this cat. She was surprised and he stopped her resisting by mauling viciously. His sharp claws shredded her pelt quickly.

Suddenly a sharp pain flew through his back. Cat claws were ripping him to pieces. His claws went limp and he let go of the she-cat. The last thing he heard in his life was an urgent shout of,"Blossompaw get Jayfeather!"

_Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure_

* * *

Brambleclaw had just returned from the hunting patrol. He had caught several squirrels and mice. He took the smallest from the fresh kill pile and slowly munched it. It –like all prey- tasted meaningless now. How many moons had it been since he discovered Squirrelflight`s lie: his kits were really Leafpool`s and Crowfeather`s kits? It had been a bitter blow but even more so as he threw Squirrelflight away. He had been angry, hurt and he threw the joy of his days away from him. He regretted it now; he had done similar for Hawkfrost. He remembered how mad Squirrelflight was when she found out. So why was this any different? Why had he treated her so badly over the last few moons?

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
_

Brambleclaw knew he had to apologize; put things right. How could he begin? How could he approach his ex-mate? It seemed as if there was a void between them and nothing would ever be right again. What could he do?

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
_

Suddenly he was nearly run over as Blossompaw raced into the hollow like there was a vicious dog hot on her heels. She hurled into the medicine den then after a brief pause she hurled out again carrying various herbs with Jayfeather behind her. They rushed out of the hollow. What was going on?

"Squirrelflight has been attacked by a fox," Dovepaw informed.

_Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure_

Brambleclaw turned around in horror; the last cat to be attacked by a fox was Firestar and he lost a life. Squirrelflight was not a clan leader; she only had one life. He couldn`t lose her now! He had to make things right!

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're  
cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
_

Without thinking as to how Dovepaw knew this, Brambleclaw hurtled out of the hollow narrowly avoiding Firestar and Sandstorm. They gave him a bewildered look but did not follow. He picked up the trail Blossompaw and Jayfeather had taken. He took minutes to arrive at the scene. Jayfeather was urgently applying cobwebs and poultices. The bitter-sweet aroma of dead fox and herbs clouded his nose. Squirrelflight lay on the ground her body blood-soaked and scarlet. Her chest was barely rising. Brambleclaw knew she was close to star clan. She couldn`t leave! She couldn`t go! Brambleclaw was horrified.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"he asked.

"Go back to my den, fetch more cobwebs and then leave me alone," Jayfeather gruffed.

Brambleclaw raced off. He roared through the den entrance and into the medical den nearly hitting Firestar again.

"What is the hurry?"Firestar asked in a worried manner.

"Squirrelflight was attacked by a fox!"he exclaimed as he delicately picked up the cobwebs. Brambleclaw flew off again before Firestar could even realise what had happened. He rushed back to Squirrelflight and Jayfeather. Jayfeather quickly snatched the herbs from Brambleclaw and began using them on Squirrelflight`s limp ragdoll frame.

Brambleclaw retreated from the range of Jayfeather`s wrath. He had to admit Jayfeather was a very good medicine cat despite his blindness; he was just incredibly grumpy and irritable. Please star clan, he prayed, "help Squirrelflight survive. Please do not let her die! Please!"

After several minutes, Jayfeather stepped away from Squirrelflight.

"Is she..."Brambleclaw gasped in shock.

Squirrelflight couldn`t be dead. She was too young to die! He loved her. The horrific feeling sank in.

_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed  
and torn  
Why – Ooooh why  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're  
cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
Why can't we give love  
Give love give love give love give love  
Give love give love give love...  
_

"She is in the hands of Star clan. Only they can help her now," Jayfeather grimly replied."We should take her back to the medicine den; I can do what I can to help but there is little I can do."

Brambleclaw breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn`t dead. But she still could die, a voice inside him thought. He tried to ignore this thought but the more he tried, the more he thought about it. Would she survive? If she did, what hope did their love have?

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're  
cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
_


End file.
